Queen of Disaster
by eveny007
Summary: All they had done to her...everything they made her go through... they were all going to pay! .…. "sakura" he paused…. "do you believe in second chances?"...OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: very heavy stuff!**_

_**review after reading thanks =) **_

* * *

I wake up every morning thankful for another day. Now as I stand in front of the school doors another day begins in kohona high. As I sakura haruno will not be deemed by popularity and the perfection of…..

"Watch it dork…." Neji and his gang of football players pushed her making her fall to the ground

"what the fuck?" she said slamming her hand on the ground. Whatever happened to chivalry …right well as how everyone says….. it is dead

"look girls…looks like ugly duckling has found her place….on the floor….like dirt" Karin laughed with the rest of the cheerleaders.

Press pause in the situation at hand. Meet Karin the most popular girl in school, being her friend meant you were in….. Unfortunately for me….i was not in. behind her are Ino and temari, the bad girls…. they do the dirty work for Karin, since she doesn't like to get her hands dirty. I really don't know why they always have it out for me…they say it's because of my nerdy looking face and ugly brown hair…but how is it my fault. Anyways back to reality.

"See you later looser" ino stuck out her tongue at me while walking in the school. I just picked up my stuff and went to class.

My fist class was homeroom, I sat down at the last seat by the window because I never really liked getting noticed by anyone …I mean look at me, full of acne, messy hair, ugly clothes…I already had attention I didn't want and didn't need any more by sitting in the front next to…oh gosh their he is…sasuke uchiha…king of the school…the guy of my dreams….if only. Eeeep! He looked at me…..he actually saw me!

"hey psss sakura" she turned to her right where neji was sitting "….here" it was a note…she looked at it like it was kryptonite. Opening the note the first thing she noticed was sasukes name in the bottom. It read.

"Don't think I don't notice the way u look at me….

nd to tell you the truth I catch myself staring at you as well …lets meet…tonight by the school pool"

p.s. I can finally tell you how I feel

love,

sasuke U.

Was she dreaming?...she pinched herself….no..this was real…this was from him…she felt her heart beating faster and faster…putting the note away all she could think of was meeting him tonight…finally her wish was going to come true.

During lunch I met hinata behind the bleachers by the football field…

"i…Idk sak…ura…this se…ems a li..ttle s…..tra….nge…why wou….ld he wr….ite this…h..he do..sent… knn…ow you ..e…xist" hinata looked at the paper. And I just folded my arms pouting

"hinata…just like those dramas we watch on tv…he changed his mind…he wants to be with someone that won't care about what he looks like or what he has…he wants someone that cares about his feeling and dreams…" sakura heard hinata sigh. Then the bell rang for their last class.

She walked home alone like she always does…but she didn't mind it…she was too busy thinking about tonight and how sasuke will speak his true feeling for her…no more will she stay in the shadows…no more will she just dream about the guy she loves….no more will she be nerdy sakura….everything will change.

"hey hun..how was school" I heard my mother scream from the kitchen…sakura only adjusted her glasses and smiled taking a seat at the table.

"amazing mom…. I think a boy likes me…" she said as her mom put a plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and veggies in front of her.

"where is Dad?" she asked with her mouth full of food

"oh…idk he said he had to stay late for a meeting.." her mom said looking away from sakura….the truth was her father wasn't staying for a meeting…he was staying to screw his coworker…but she guessed her mother rather ignore it and believe it's not true. My parents' marriage had failed years ago…and I'm not sure why they just don't split…we don't have any other family..Just my aunt …sister of my mother leaves in another country and my father was an orphan so it's just us.

"Thanks mom…it was delicious" she said standing from her chair giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and going up to her room. She did her homework till the sun went down and it turned 8…checking if her mom was asleep, she sneaked out through the back door and headed for the school.

She had her hoodie on to protct her from the cold wind. She looked up at the gate and her beaing skinny enough wen threw the bars and walked to the back of the school .

"I guess he isn't here yet.." she said stopping by the pool….she sat down and waited by the pool what seemed for an hour…thinking her probably got hung up on something she stood up …

"Can't believe you actually showed …gosh u must feel terrible that sasuke didn't come…but no worries he send us in his stead my lady …" neji said walking up to sakura grabbing her waist.

"Get away from …me" she said pushing neji off…only to pump on kabuto…he grabbed her shoulders with a strong grip..she felt her heart race and began to shake…she was scared.

"Don't worry this won't hurt….much" he said taking his hand and touching her chest…he smirked

"you've been hiding them inside the ugly sweaters huh …." I screamed….they laughed…

"no one will ever know….and no one will ever care" he whispered to her right ear grabbing her chin and squeezing it.

They held her down on the floor and began to pull off her clothes…she kicked neji on the face….. Only to be slapped on her cheek with full force making her nose bleed. She began to cry and scream as she felt neji take her. He wasn't gentle. He was rough. Like he enjoyed every bit of agony she was feeling…all she can think of was why? Why? WHY? WHY? …she couldn't speak. Only cried as the others watched the horrible deed that was being done to her.

"as expected …..a virgin….who's next?" neji said getting up sipping his pants up…..She doesn't know what went through her at that moment…but she quickly stood up and ran towards the exit….she thought she was safe as she ran…..the next thing she knew she falling to the pool feeling her head explode. In her attempt to escape…she had tripped and fallen hitting her head at the edge of the pool. All she remembers was seeing red. Nothing else….

~next day~

She jolted from her bed breathing fast and heavy touching her head and crying.

"it was a dream! It was just a dream!" she said to herself crying and laughing at the same time…she covered her mouth ….her room was dark and couldn't see much due to the fact that she didn't have her glasses. She went into her restroom to pee ….she still couldn't believe the horrible nightmare she had …turning on the light to her restroom she noticed he clear vision…and noticed …this wasn't her bathroom…she quickly turned on the light to her room…this wasn't her room! Had she been kidnapped? She quickly grabbed the phone on the desk about to call the police but stopped….

"holy….mother…of….AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she had seen herself in there mirror….pink hair….green eyes….clear skin….perfect body…

"waa waa waa….don't scream….stooop" she quickly turned to the owner of the voice.. "who are you? Did you do this to me?" she asked pointing at him with the phone in hand.

"my name is yamato…..and yes I did this to do…" he said getting closer. Her face looked like something comical, eyes wide, mouth wide.

"you see sakura….that wasn't a nightmare you had….that's how you died 3 days ago at 9:45 pm….in the pool of kohona….." he said looking at her with beedy eyes and smiling. She turned away feeling the tears run down her cheek

"sakura" he paused…. "do you believe in second chances?"


	2. Chapter 2

**questions or comments let me know =)...**

**note: nerdy sakura had brown hair and brown eyes looking completely different...this new sakura is the one we all know but with long pink hair and bangs. ...story OOC ..thanks. **

* * *

She was sitting because standing was just not an option due to the fact she was disoriented from all this "you see ….someone up there likes you sakura …this is your chance….you should take it…" he said putting his hand in his pockets.

She was looking at her toes, so pretty pedicured with red cherry nail polish…..

She looked up at him "no…I just can't…..what about my parents…my mother she must be…" she stood up from the chair panicking "they are mourning the loss of their daughter sakura….you aren't THAT sakura anymore…everyone but ur parents will forget the name of the girl who drowned in the pool…you are new….beautiful….rich…sakura.."he turned her around to look at herself in the mirror "this new sakura only has one parent..he is rich …and due to a change in company location you moved here 3 days ago…"

"buut….but what about her…what about the girl who's body I took over" she said turning around facing him, he patted her on the head "just think of it as if you were just born 10 minutes ago….everyone's memories have been altered…not so much though…" he said walking towards the walk

"ill be watching sakura…" he said as he disappeared into the wall. She went to touch the wall. ….Nothing, just a solid wall . This wasn't a dream she thought walking to the mirror touching her face….this was a NEW me.

She went back to bed tucking herself under the sheets thinking about her mother. Her smile was the last thing she saw before falling asleep.

….

She woke up looking around. It wasn't a dream she though. She got up from bed and looked around the room …she didn't notice last night how big this room was. She looked towards her windows. A balcony. Opening the doors she noticed the back of the house. It was beautiful…and big….so big…like a park…she can see the pool and the garden ….and so much…beauty…she wanted to cry but she went back inside.

"Ms. Sakura….you father wants you downstairs for breakfast then school"….a maid? She thought… "Alright…um thanks" she said …she hadn't noticed how sweet her voice was…

She went into the shower. She couldn't help but look at herself. Who was this girl….She was like a model. She thought blushing.

She got out of the shower and noticed all the hair products, curlers, wands, and straightener for hair. She had never used any of these things…but how…how does she know what to use She thought grabbing some hair cream. Then drying her hair….she opened the doors to what she thought was the close….she was right except…this close was the size of the room she had before…..she walked in to see… lots of expensive shoes, clothes, bags, scarfs, coats, …she smiled and opened a drawer that was in the middle the room…it was a drawer just for bras and underwear….she blushed …all these were very colorful…and pretty.

She chose to wear skinny jeans, flat brown riding boots, camel silk shirt with ruffled shoulder, and a navy blazer. She saw a cabinet full of watches and charms…she took a brown strapped watch for her right hand.

"ms. sakura …ur father is waiting…." The maid called

"ready!" she screamed from her closet taking brown leather book bag and opening the door. She smiled at the woman "ready" …the woman smiled back "good morning ms." i walked the halls of the giant house fallowing the middle aged maid down to the giant dining room table.

"good …I was about to go get you myself….." the man sitting on the table said…this was her father….he was good looking…black hair and green eyes…perfect bone structure, broad shoulders, in his mid-40s, he was sitting but she can tell he was tall. She sat next to him.

"hurry and eat…or u will be late" he said eating the food in his china plate…she only stared at the rare plates and glasses….everything seemed out of a catalog for the rich…she ate her fruit and drank her orange juice.

"alright lets go….tom…the car please" father called out to an old man….the chauffeur "come on darling .." her father said grabbing her book bag and walking towards a chiny black rolls Royce.

In the car she can feel her father looking at her…. "Darling….what is the matter…u seem…not you today" …she smiled nervously "oh- um…no I'm fine…it's just I'm nervous going to a new school…" she said gripping her bag "don't worry …they will love you…if not you let daddy know…" he said bursting in laughter as the car stopped.

"good luck sunshine" her father kissed her on the forehead …tom opened her door…as soon as she stepped out all eyes were on her …she literally felt her heart in her throat …she took a deep breath…and walked into the school ..

"it's then new girl" whispers

"wow…she's so pretty" whispers

"her dad is super rich" whispers

"she looks so cool" whispers…

She just went straight into the building and headed for the restroom …thankfully no one was there…she went to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror

No one knows who you are…she thought

This is your second chance…..she thought

Make them all pay….she thought as she walked out of the restroom hitting someone as she swung the door making the person fall…"YOU BITCH…..WATCH WHERE ….." she didn't finish….it was Karin and her girls…I had hit her with the door….

"sorry…didn't see you" I said cool walking away leaving her of the floor being helped up by her friends. "who da fuk is she!" I heard as i walked into the office…. I smiled proud of what had happened.

….

She walked up to the front desk to shizune the deans assistant "hello my name is sakura haruno…I just..m" shizune interrupted…. "oh my! It's you the new girl…of course….here you go darling we've been inspecting you…I'll walk you to ur homeroom" sakura smiled and nodded

"you let me know if you need anything sakura….anything!" shizune said as she walked her to class…everything was the same…had no one remembered who had died…she needed to know… "I'm shizune…I heard…a girl died in this school….3 days ago.?" She asked …shizune nodded "yes poor dear…she committed suicide I believe…." Sakura took a deep breath

Suicide huh? She thought of what possible had leaded them all to believe such a story. "Here we are sakura…" she said as shizune went in to the class and I fallowed "ALRIGHT CLASS SETTLE DOWN! We have a new student….go ahead" he looked at me she nodded looking the class. Here they were…well at least a few of those who made my life a living hell.

She heard whistling and whispering…she smiled "my name is sakura haruno…just moved here 3 days ago…I'm sure we will be great friends…" she said with a proud smile….

_yes….make them all pay…she thought_

* * *

**_ thanks hoped you liked reading it as much as i loved writing it. please review. =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTE: i'm sorry for my terrible grammar. also u might find that i make the characters in my story sing like in glee, well thats because i love glee (i know dorky) but oh well...i wont do it too much ...promise.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS!**_ ** \( U O U )/ . . . . . .**

* * *

Kakashi told her to take a seat in the back where her old desk was. Sitting on that seat made her almost want to break down. All these people they truly didn't care about me and what had happened. She took a deep breath.

She heard the door open and like in a movie time slowed down as neji….. and sasuke ..came into homeroom. All she felt was anger. "who is that?" sasuke whispered to neji…..neji only looked towards the her and smiled…"idk…but im going to find out" neji said taking his seat next to sakura

"helooooo gorgeous…..so ur the new girl huh?" he said turning his seat towards her….she looked at him…he was wearing his football jacket a white t shirt and black jeans….

"yup…that's me" she said giving him a quick then back to the front…..she felt her heart beat faster and faster, when she saw him all she can see was his face 3 days ago…he smiled even more

"I always wondered what an angel sounded like…how about I show you around the school?" he whispered tenderly to her caressing her arm….she was furious….with a smile she turned to him

"No thanks …someone offered first and I said yes!" she said leaning back on the chair crossing her legs..

"NEJI!…TURN UR SEAT AND LOOK AT ME…." The teacher yelled making neji turn around.

She had spent the whole day talking to people. Guys wanted to go out with her…girls wanted to go shopping with her. It was all she had ever wanted.

In Lunch time she grabbed her lunch…a juice, meatloaf and an apple "hey new girl sit with us…" she heard people say ..but she ignored them because she noticed hinata sitting in the back of the cafeteria alone.

"excuse me….would you mind if I sit here.." she asked nicely to hinata. "u-um….n-no…ill l-eave" hinata said grabbing her food. Sakura grabbed her hand and smiled "no don't be silly…I mean I'll sit with you" she said as she sat in front of hinata.

"o-kay…bu-t …why?" she asked shyly not looking up. "Because I saw you sitting alone while the other tables are full of people…im new btw …" wait…can she remember my name? oh no! I messed up! Sakura thought

"i-I know…wh-o…yo-u are…-sa-kura…haru-no" she said looking shy at the table. Phew! Sakura thought she had dodged a bullet

"and you are hinata um…neji's cousin…?" hinata nodded. She hadn't noticed when she got to the table… but people were staring at them like hinata was a Disease I was going to catch. "Don't worry about them hinata…I sat here because I want to be ur friend….and don't ask me why….i just do…" she said giving a bite of her apple smiling hinata….getting hinata smile back.

On the other side of the cafeteria, the jocks and cheerleaders were staring at how sakura had the nerve to sit with hinata. It was sasuke, neji, naruto, choji, shino, kankuro, kiba, and kabuto…sitting with them were the main cheerleaders Ino, Tenten, Temari, and ringleader Karin.

"I heard her father does tons of charity work….maybe that's what hinata is to her…charity" ino said and the girls laughed

"ur such a bitch ino.." naruto burst out angry

"hey don't talk to my girl like that!" kiba said standing up for ino

"stop!" sasuke ordered and they both sat down giving each other dirty looks

"one thing I know for sure…this girl is high maintenance and dating her would be a huge opportunity" neji said staring at sakura "sure if u like chicks with weird hair dye" tenten said while looking at him with a sad face. Neji ignored her.

"ugh whatever…lets go girls" Karin ordered standing up giving sasuke a kiss and walking out of the cafeteria . she didn't notice her sasuke staring at the new girl.

Her last class was choir and this was on the stage of the auditorium the teacher was Might Guy. She walked to the auditorium and noticed the students sitting…it was Deidra, hidan and konan.

Why would they be in choir class? She though.

She took an empty seat next to hidan. "okay children take a seat…the person to ur left will be ur partner for today's assignment…..singing in front of the class… " sakura looked at hidan. He was a big guy muscular and handsome with his hair pulled back…he looked at her from the corner of his eye…she quickly turned back to listen to the teacher.

"alright…first we haveaaaaaave…..ah yes the new girl" he said pointing to me and then pointed at his roster looking at her name .. "sakura….why don't u present urself to ur class….by soooong…come on hidan lets go.." guy said pointing to the front as he moved to sit with the students

Sakura nd hidan walked to the front and looked at the papers as they began to sing …..

_[hidan:]_

_"When you were here before,_

_Couldn't look you in the eye,_

_You're just like an angel,_

_Your skin makes me cry."_

Oh my gosh! He sounded amazing! Can I sing?...

_[sakura:]_

_"Ohh,_

_You float like a feather,_

_In a beautiful world,_

_Oh, I wish I was special,_

_You're so very special._

_Ohh.."_

Everyone gasped and stared at her….she can hear herself sing…..she was amazing….who was this girl whose body I took? …she and hidan where no longer looking at the front but at each other getting into the song …. (song by radiohead-creep)

_[Both:]_

_"But I'm a creep (I'm a creep),_

_I'm a weirdo (I'm a weirdo),_

_What the hell am I doing here (What the hell am I doing here),_

_I don't belong here."_

_[sakura:]_

_Ohh.._

_I don't care if it hurts, mmm,_

_I wanna have control, oh oh,_

_And I want a perfect body,_

_I want a perfect soul._

_[Both:]_

_I want you to notice,_

_When I'm not around,_

_You're so very special,_

_I wish I was special, ohh._

_But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here,_

_I don't belong here._

Her voice became higher and higher making her vocals outdo his. They were getting closer to each other feeling the song

_Ohh, ohh._

_He's running out the door,_

_He's running out,_

_He's run, run, run, run, run._

_Whatever makes you happy,_

_Whatever you want,_

_You're so very special,_

_I wish I was special._

_ But I'm a creep,_

_I'm a weirdo,_

_What the hell am I doing here,_

_I don't belong here, mm,_

_I don't belong here._

They both stopped singing and everything went silent….she was looking up at him and him down at her. "BRAVOOOO!" guy walked up to both of them clapping. Sakura smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her hot ear. All while hidan was staring at her from the side.

"We have found our new lead vocalist I believe" guy said grabbing sakura's shoulders then letting her go back to her seat. "alright neeeeext!" he said

"hey….im hidan" hidan whispered to her…she smiled "I know.." he blushed a little being embarrassed..and that was all he said for the rest of the class.

It was a long day and one thing she needed to do was find out what I can do ….obviously I just found out I had an amazing voice….but what if there was more….she had spent most of her day getting looks from sasuke and his friends…also Karin and her friends….one thing she couldn't shake was the feeling when she saw sasuke …it was the feeling of hate mixed with….care…did she still love him?

She avoided almost everyone that tried to talk to her…it's like they were desperate to talk to her…and why wouldn't they…sakura's father was rich!...she walked out of the front doors and noticed the evil cheerleaders picking on hinata.

"I got a B on the test ..u stupid bitch…I need an A" Karin said throwing the paper at hinatas face. Then ino pushed hinata to the floor.

"HEEYYY!" sakura screamed running towards them not noticing that she had accidently pushed someone

helping hinata up …everyone around them stopped to look "wat the fuck is ur problem new girl….why are you helping this fucking looser"…sakura didn't even pause pushing Karin so hard she fell backwards . everyone gasped.

"LISTEN UP U LOOSE BITCH!" she said pointing at Karin now on the floor. "IF I EVER…EVER! SEE YOU PUSH HER AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT…WATCH URSELF WHILE IM AROUND….THAT GOES FOR YOU ASWELL" she screamed looking at ino, Tenten, and Temari.

Sakura took hinata by the hand leaving everyone shocked and speechless. "come on hinata I'll take you home…" sakura lead hinata to where a car was waiting to take her home…leaving the pissed off chearleaders behind.

"thn-ank you..f-or…h-elping..me..saku-ra" she said almost breaking down .. "its fine hinata…that's what friends are for…." Hinata looked at her in shock "y-ou..wan-t..to ..b-e my…friend?" hinata asked shocked

"yes….hinata?...would you like to come hang out with me for a bit? I'll take you home after" she asked. Hinata looked happy "yes…I w-ould..lo-ve..to"

That's when sakura thought of something…..if she had gotten a second chance…why can't she give her friends one…she looked at hinata…

"hinata?...would you like to come to my house tomorrow after school?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTE: i'm sorry for my terrible grammar. **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS!**_ **\( U O U )/ . . . . . .**

* * *

She couldn't sleep, it was 11 pm and she was still staring at the ceiling. She got out of bed put her jeans on and a hoodie sweater…making sure not to make noise she went downstairs with her black converse in hand quietly going through the kitchen then out the door.

'What am I doing' …she thought as she leaped over the fence making sure the front gate guard did not see her. She was walking towards her old street until she stopped in front of a small house.…then she saw the woman in the living room…alone …sad….and miserable…

"mom?" she whispered

"sakura?"…she quickly turned to the person calling her name

"hidan…" she said looking at him, it was dark and the street lights weren't much help either but she can still see it was him…. "ahhh…wat are u doing out here so late?" he asked walking up to her slowly

"oh…I ….just ….i couldn't sleep" she said putting her hands in her pocket reaching for her phone.

"but u don't live around these streets!" he said cocking his head left stopping in front of her…

"excuse me…I have to get home.." she said going around him but he was able to stop her by reaching for her arm.

"you wanted to know about the dead girl huh?" …she froze

"um…yeah…I heard what happened …I was just a little curious" she said turning around and pushing her hand away from him. He smiled.

"I'll walk you home…..it's dangerous for a pretty girl like u to be walking the streets so late at night.." he said as he walked ….she fallowed…for a while they walked in silence next to each other until he spoke.

"I saw what happened today after school….ur pretty brave to go up against those chicks" he said walking with his hand in his pockets

"yeah …well I didn't think it was right of them to be picking on her…" she said

"hm…wat are you robin hood?" he giggled…

"no….im someone who doesn't judge people by the way they dress…or how much they have …or what they look like….hinata….she a great girl…she doesn't deserve to be treated like vermin" she said angry …he only looked at her with a serious look

"Thanks hidan …I'll see you tomorrow…" she said sneaking back inside her house

The next morning she was sitting in the dining table ready for breakfast, only her mind was somewhere else thinking about her mother. Her father walked into the room walked towards her and kissed her the top of her head "good morning love…I have a surprise for you…."

"Really what is it?" she asked with a smile. He took her hand covered her eyes and led her outside

"alright now? Surpriseeeee!" he said putting his hands down. In front of them was the cutest small car she has ever seen "it's a BMW - Mini Cooper S Cabrio…the one u have been talking remember …..Since you got ur license 2 weeks ago I promised you the car….so here it is" he said with excitement

She walked up to the car went to the driver's side and got in sitting while her hand on the wheel… she giggled and got out walking up to her father "thanks you …ur the best dad ever!" she said hugging him tightly

"love you kiddo…now go on…or u will be late" he said walking back inside.

She parked inside the school lot and got out of her brand new shinny car. A lot of students here had cars themselves which didn't her standout. She walked to the front of the school going inside to her locker. It was day two and people were still passing by her and looking at her like she was an alien…she knew it was because of yesterday afterschool.

She closed her locker …"what can I do or say for you to go out with me.."..it was neji …leaning in the locker next to hers with his arms folded on his chest …. She smiled "you can stop trying to do anything….because it won't happen….excuse me .." she said walking away from him noticing the obvious anger on his face due to being rejected

She went to math class …table seats weren't arranged so she sat right next sasuke. He only gave her a questionable look then looked back to his cell

"so u are the great sasuke uchiha …"she said looking at him

"I guess so.." he said still looking at his phone. She smiled and looked to the front of the class. The teacher was explaining the problems then set them up on the board of students to try.

"sasuke…..sakura… why don't you two come and try these out..ill time you and whoever finishes first will get 5 points…" he said leaving a marker in front of us.

"teacher I really don't think u should put pretty girl on the spot like that…" one of the girls said from the back.

Sakura and sasuke stood up and walked in front of the board "and GO!" the teacher said as both began to write the solution to the problem…sakura put her hands up "DONE!" they all gasped…sasuke stopped and looked at her problem.

"amazing sakura…" the teacher applauded and sakura sat back down with sasuke still in front of the board. Sasuke sat back down and looked at sakura. The teacher gave them all a practice test at the end of the class and sakura was one of the first to finish. She walked out of the class with sasuke fallowing behind

"hey sakura?" he asked and she stopped "sasuke…"

"is it possible for us to study sometime after school …with the test being tomorrow… " he said calmly …she smiled "sure I'm free tonight…around 6" she said and he nodded then walked away.

During lunch she met up with hinata at the usual table. "so then u can come home with me after school…I got a car… then I can take u home" sakura said while eating chips…hinata smiled

"ur going to get fat u know" it was hidan sitting next to her with the tray of food in front of him…she laughed "I don't care…well I do but im not going to stop eating this" she said getting more chips…he laughed

"Hinata this is hidan….hidan this is hinata" hidan looked at hinata and smiled then looked back at sakura. "Are u stalking me?" sakura asked… "u whish ….i just saw how lonely u lovely ladies looked so I came to sit with u…" he said biting his burger.

Once again she had people looking at them specially the popular kids. And by the way they looked they were planning on taking anymore of sakura.

It was gym time and teacher anko had many of the students running miles while the soccer team practiced. She noticed itachi the soccer team captain looking at her….. But she could have seen wrong.

The popular soccer players were mostly seniors like zetsu, pain, itachi, sasori and daidara. They were loved by the school for many of the things had done over their years in the school…they were respected.

She stopped running and noticed hinata wasn't on the track anymore…neither was Karin or ino. "shit!" she whispered running towards a building she used to get beat by. The teachers never bothered to look behind that building. She ran as fast she could and stopped noticing hinata on the floor with a bloody nose and bruised skin.

Both Karin and ino stopped to look at sakura. They smiled. "well well…sakura to the rescue…lets go ino" Karin said to ino as they walked passed her. "She doesn't deserve this"….she said in anger grabbing karins hair pulling her head to the wall.

"SHE DOSENT DESRVE THIS! LOOK AT WHAT U DID!" she screamed squishing Karins face on the wall making her squeal. Ino tried to grab sakura….but sakura kicked her on the stomach making her fall to the floor.

"stop this!" sakura turned …it was itachi walking towards her grabbing her from behind holding her down.

"than-nk uo..itachi" Karin said in pain taking ino with her. Sakura pushed itachi and looked at him with anger…she walked towards hinata seeing her crying. "I'm sorry hinata….im sorry I wasn't here to stop them…." She said hugging hinata

"come on …let's take her to the nurse" ..itachi said holding hinata bridal style and walking towards the building.

Sakura waited outside the nurse's office until itachi came out closing the door behind her.

"She will be fine.." he said calmly

"no she won't.." she said in anger as she walked away

"you know….nothing is even going to change around here.." itachi yelled

She stopped "will see about that…." She said walking out of the office and going to the locker-room to change her clothes. She wrote on a piece of paper and walked to neji's locker throwing it in. she smiled and walked away.

I will start with you first…

The bell rang as everyone made their way out the doors and back to their homes sakura waited by her locker for hinata. Neji walked passed sakura winking at her…she ignored him…

she walked to his locker with his friends putting his things away when he saw a note fall to the floor. He picked up the note smiling and joking with his friends…then she saw his smile turn into a frown.

"wat da fuck is this?" he said looking at the paper.

"whats up neji? What does it say?" naruto asked. But before naruto could see it neji crumbled up the paper and threw it back in his locker slamming it shut.

"I have to go" neji said quietly in rage looking paranoid. Sakura smiled.

"sa…sakura…im ready.." hinata said standing next to her.

Sakura smiled and nodded leading hinata to her car. They had arrived at her house going into her room. They were talking for hours….sakura even noticed how hinata's stuttering had faded a bit. Sakura gave hinata a little change of clothes and fixed her up a little also adding a bit of makeup.

"than-k you sakura…i…I look different…" sakura smiled

"yes hinata….u look different…but remember u were already very beautiful …" she said to hinata.

After taking hinata home she got a txt from sasuke saying that he wouldn't be able to make it. Better for her because she was going to be busy for the next few hours. ….what no one had noticed was that she had gone to her old locker and grabbed the note that neji had given her from sasuke.

She went a store where no one could recognize and made thousands of copies of the note…she walked out of the store putting the boxes of copies in her trunk. She opened her car door "what do u think ur doing sakura?" hidan shut the door blocking me from getting inside.

"you fallowed me?" she said looking up at him...faces only inches away from each other.

"I saw that u put a note in nejis locker….i saw u taking hinata home…nd yes Ive been fallowing u….what's going on sakura….nd u better start talking…im not a patient person…."

She smiled "fine…hidan if u must know….hinata told me everything about the girl that died…how these guys would molest her….how the girls would pick on her and beat her….how they are the reason she died…." She not looking away from

"so what's it to u sakura….why do u care?" he whispered leaning in closer… "because hidan…..im not going to let it happen to hinata….or anyone else…itachi told me It was useless trying to change the unchangeable…..well I don't believe that" she said pushing him off and getting in her car….he held the door and looked at her noticing the determination in her eyes…

"if u want to go tell them ….then go ahead…that's not going to stop me.." she said looking ahead

"I promise I won't tell …if u do me one favor….." he said with a cocky smile….

"what's that?" she asked turning to him

He grabbed her hand gently …"let me help you… let me help destroy the people you hate…."

* * *

**thanks for reading ...next update will be tomorrow afternoon =)... any question, comments or concerns can be thrown my way i don't mind! and thanks for all ur feedback! **


	5. Chapter 5

**~at school~**

Time had completely slowed down for sakura as she walked the halls of kohona high she saw the students picking up the papers and whispering to each other. She had copied the note neji had given her…except she took sasuke's name out of it…her plan was to find everyone who was responsible for planning her murder…

"omg! So she was murdered….."

"I wonder who it was…"

"that's so scary…I don't feel safe…"

"she was probably better off dead…hahaha"

"what was her name anyways?"

She was frozen in place…things were going as planned but it still hurt to listen to them talk about her like she was a nobody…

"Sakura…u ok?" itachi grabbed her shoulder making her jump

"oh my gosh …u scared me…" she said putting a hand over her chest…he took a step back

"sorry ….u just looked ….scared…" he said pausing for the last word

"no..im…it's just…I didn't expect this …" she said holding one of the papers…he took it from her hand and read it…

"wow…..well it's probably a joke …a really bad one…" he said throwing away the paper…she looked at him

"Did u need something itachi?" she said grabbing her books…she noticed him taking a step closer to her

"Actually yes….…can u do me the favor of practicing with me….afterschool?" He asked cool and collected…

She snorted "help u with what?"

"Dancing?" he said without even blinking

She stared at him with one eye twitching…

"tango….to be specific.."

She laughed…. "im sorry….hahaha…im sorry…ok" she breathed and looked at him with a serious face…

"ummm…no thanks… I don't know how to dance" she said closing her locker

"well…u kinda owe me…" he said with a huge ego

"how do I kinda owe u?" she said stepping up in front of him trying to act cool

"Well the other day… when u tried to stop the girl fight…u pushed my dancing partner making her trip and sprain her ankle…" he said lowering his head to be at her lever ….

"shit!...fine! but just because I feel nice today…" she said sarcastically.

"meet me at room 122…don't be late" he said walking away…she rolled her eyes and headed for the restroom. She heard Karin, temari, and ino go into the restroom so she hid in the last stall.

"im sooo scared" Karin said crying

"Someone knows….but who?" ino asked sounding nervous

"idk…the guys swore they didn't say anything" temari said

"duh! they would all be in troble….it must have been someone else…someone else was probably at the school that night and saw everything…!" Karin said

"Karin!u have to get rid of that tape! If they find that tap…" Karin slapped ino

"we act normal….like always …u don't talk about it….u don't mention anything u stupid bitch!" ino stayed quiet. Sakura quickly left the restroom making sure the girls weren't around the hallways making her way to class.

*I have to find that tape *she thought

In class hinata had sent her a txt saying she wouldn't go to school for a week due to her parents fear of her being bullied. Sakura thought that was best. She was watching neji...she saw fear in him….but in sasuke…she saw nothing …not a worry in the world...it seemed weird…

She reached out to nejis shoulder…."Neji…are u alri…" he slapped it away and stood up quickly making his chair fall "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed making the whole class look at him like he was crazy…he took his book bag and walked out of class… sakura turned back to her paper and smiled.

It was perfect she has everyone panicking ….except sasuke….which meant two things…he was heartless and didn't care. Or he didn't know what had happen.

During lunch she sat with some people she didn't know ….yet they wanted her at the table trying to mer her a friend…but while they all chatted away about what had happened …she was thinking of her next step….she wasn't done with neji….

"sakura…come on…sit with us" Hindan took her by the hand and lead her outside the cafeteria to one of the tables in the quad where she saw his friends sit.

"Everyone …this is sakura" hidan introduced her

"hi…everyone…" she said making them laugh.

"sakura this is itachi, daidara, kisame, pain and his girl konan, sasori and deidara…." He pointed at all of them and she smiled at them

"dam girl you are really beautiful….have u ever thought about modeling?…." daidara asked

"no….not really" she said a little shy

"Leave her alone daidara.." hidan said pushing him away.

Itachi stood and said goodbye to everyone then stopped inform of me…"don't forget after school.." then he walked away…hidan just looked at itachi then at sakura… "what? Wats going on afterschool?" sakura gave a sigh and explained to hidan wat was going on …

"meh its itachi…..his harmless….sometimes.." hidan said walking her to class

"I guess…. well ill call u when I get home….we need to talk about something.." she said

"sure…" he said walking away

She noticed neji and Karin missing from class….and once again sasuke wasn't faced by any of this…all she saw was naruto making him angry with his dumb jokes….after school she went to meet itachi at the dance room.

"I can't believe this school has a dance room" she whispered going into the room looking at the bars and mirrors on the wall. Itachi walked in and threw his things on the floor.

"u lied to me" he said getting closer to her

"what-what?" she said taking astep back. He got so close to her she can feel his hot breath on her skin.

"u said u didn't dance….yet records show u took 10 years of ballet and ball room…"…this was news to her. Never in her mind would she think that old sakura new how to do so many things. That's when she noticed ….i had her memories…I had all the information the other sakura had…wow….

"well maybe I just didn't want anyone to know…." She said looking into his eyes

"well lets began…here put these on.." itachi said giving her black leather tango heels…she took of her boots…good thing she was wearing leggings…im pretty sure he had already noticed that when he saw her this morning.

"this one is called tango love…" he said as the song began and he took her right hand in his and put his other hand on her lower back…she put her free hand on his shoulder…she didn't know if it was him moving her…or her body was moving on its own…if she can describe this whole dance with one word….it would be sensual …..the way he turned her and brought her close to his body…was….erotic….

He gave her a spin and as the song ended he brought her back chest to chest …face nearly inches away from his….her heart was pounding in her chest screaming to be released …she didn't know at that moment what possess her…but it didn't matter….because she was kissing him and he was kissing her back…..she pushed him off

"im sooo sorry itachi …I didn't…..im sorry " she said grabbing her things and leaving the room…"hold on…..sakura…." she heard itachi say but she was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't stop biting her lip, just thinking about that kiss with itachi at that moment…it was…..she couldn't explain it. But if she thought this was a mistake..why would she feel like this?...

Another mistake she was about to make was going to talk to her mother. She was parked in front of her old house contemplating weather to speak to her or leave. But she wanted to see if she was alright.

She got out of the car and went straight for the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for her to open the door.

She opened "yes?...can I help you with someone thing?" her mother asked. Sakura couldn't talk, she felt like tears were coming out of her eyes.

"um no….im sorry I think I got the wrong address….im….im sorry" she said turning away to her car and driving away. She was crying. Her mother looked miserable, her hair was messy…she was a mess…she looked…..sick!

"FUCK!" she stopped the car abruptly to calm down…"I have to do something…I can't leave her like this…alone.."

Once she was calm she drove back home. "DAD!?" she screamed looking for her father

"oh ms sakura he isn't home…he is at the company …" her maid said worried

"Where is his co…..never mind…I know" she said leaving once again driving to the company. Once inside the huge building she went up to the top floor where her father's office was.

"oh ms…no u can't go in…" the assistant said going after her

"its fine sarah ..this is my daughter "..he said standing and walking to his daughter. Sakura only looked at the apologetic assistant as she left the office.

"What's wrong?" Her father asked embracing her while rubbing her back….

"a woman! …..her daughter died 3 days before we got here…I passed by because everyone in school was terribly cruel to her….she didn't have any friends ….so I passed by because I heard the woman didn't have any family and her husband left her for another woman…..an….and….when I saw her…." Tears began to fall staining his expensive suite…but he didn't care…he only held her.

"my sakura…..all those years of homeschool made you very …." He pause "social…" he said not hugging me anymore and looked at me "if u feel so strong in helping this woman….then help her sakura…" he said with a smile. She smiled back and hugged him again.

This man was an angel. He said he would have someone over to help her with leaving that house and getting her a new job and new home. She was so happy…and lucky to have a second chance at life with this man as her father. She went back to her car.

"so ur helping ur mother then….that's awfully nice of her"…she looked at him in horror. It was yamato in the passenger seat and he had scared the shit out of her…

"WHY DO U DO THAT?" she screamed at him while he smiled. And she took a deep breath….

"yes…im helping my mother…it's the only way I will feel at ease…I have everything…nd she has nothing…" yamato stayed quiet

"why? Why did you give me this girls life….i have her memories….i have her knowledge….everything is so perfect….why?" she looked at yamato

"because…she wanted this…she fell in love with someone….he died in a car crash….she was so in love with him she didn't want to live anymore…that the same u died….so I told her that someone else would be taking over her body…..she didn't care …she just wanted to be with him…. " he said looking ahead

"How did u know….were u him?" he smiled and nodded "no….i was watching over the two of you…"

"like a guardian angel?" she asked

"hmp….sure kid….u can say that….but don't worry she got what she wanted …and now u get what u wanted….once ur soul moves on they forget everything ….ur brain still has its images and what not…" he said pointing at his head…

"Wait so that means…..she …"

"it doesn't matter sakura…because she moved on her own…" he finished… "This is ur life now….make the best of it…" then he was gone….

She couldn't sleep that night….she was thinking too much … thinking of her mother thinking of the girls whose body I took….thinking….of itachi and her kissing…..the brother of the boy who probably had something to do with her murder…her phone rang…..

"Hello?" she answered

"Hello beautiful I knew u were a creature of the night…" she smiled

"hidan….i think it's the other way around" she said sitting on her bed turning on her light

"well ….do u want to tell me what happened between u and itachi after school?" …she went silent

"I know he kissed u sakura…he told me.." she gasped…

"i…yeah…it was nothing though…" she said calmly

"I like u sakura….ive never said this to any girl….but I like u….when we sang together I felt the two of us just together alone in that room…I know u felt that too….sakura….it something….dark…..scary….that attracts me to u….u have caught my eye….it seems itachis as well….just know that ….im going to fight for u…if it comes to it…." He hung up on her….she looked at the phone wide eyed…

"wat da hell was that?" she whispered…

It was Friday and the school was apparently preparing for a festival she wasn't aware of…..they had stands and a stage….she wondered if anyone was going to perform….

"SAKURA!" it was her teacher guy running towards her…

"good morning" she smiled

"sakura….its ur lucky day…..misuki broke her foot yesterday so she can't perform at the festival…"

"soooooo how does that make me lucky?" she asked arching her brow…

"I SIGNED U UP TO SING AT THE DESTIVAL…." He said jumping with joy

o…..shiiittt…. she thought as guy was celebrating in front of me…..i felt my lip twitch. It turns out her teacher had excused her from all her classes to practice for tonight's festival. He had given her a few songs to practice when itachi came in…

"wait …wat is he doing here?" she asked guy

"I feel the love sakura….hidan can't come in today…."

"why did he break his leg?" she said giving him attitude and guy laughed…itachi stopped in front of sakura..

"no …he drank too much last night…" itachi said grabbing the paper from her hands…

"ill pretend I didn't hear that" guy said

"so….im guessing im singing wi…OMFG UR PARTNER WAS THE GIRL IM REPLACING TODAY!?" sakura screamed angry. Making itachi flinch sarcastically.

"well…we were good at both singing and dancing…." He said sitting down

"alright…I have to prepare a few things for tonight…so play nice…" guy said walking out…I looked at itachi angry…

"what sakura?" he asked irritated

"u told him!...u told hidan about the kiss?" she asked angry

"yup….i just think he should know….it's obvious he wants u …..anyways…lets practice shall we…." He said calmly.

"no we shall not continue...why did u tell him? was it some kinda bro code? dammit itachi" she said frustrated but he ignored her...

"Whatever…" she said turning around. And looking at the song they had to practice…"oh look ….how convenient…" she said bothered by the song they had to sing.

Saving All My Love For You

By : Whitney Houston

[itachi:]

A few stolen moments is all that we share

You've got your family, and they need you there

Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list

[itachi and sakura:]

But no other man's gonna do

So I'm saving all my love for you

[sakura:]

It's not very easy,

[sakura and itachi:]

Living all alone

[sakura:]

My friends try and tell me,

[sakura and itachi:]

Find a man of your own

[sakura:]

But each time I try, I just break down and cry

[sakura and iatchi:]

'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue

So I'm saving all my love for you

[itachi:]

You used to tell me we'd run away together

Love gives you the right to be free

[sakura and iatchi:]

You said, "Be patient, just wait a little longer"

But that's just an old fantasy

I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more

Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door

'Cause tonight is the night, for feeling alright

We'll be making love the whole night through

So I'm saving all my love

Yes I'm saving all my love

Yes I'm saving all my love for you

[sakura:]

No other woman

[itachi:]

Is gonna love you more

[sakura and itachi:]

'Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright

We'll be making love the whole night through

So I'm saving all my love

Yeah, I'm saving all my lovin'

Yes, I'm saving all my love for you

For Youuu

For Youuuu

For Youuuuu

"well….we sound perfect…..i guess that's it…." She said grabbing her bag and going to the library to study…but itachi grabbed her wrist….."wait sakura…" she looked at him as he looked at her….

"what itachi ?" she asked angry and nervous….

"Nothing….ill see u at the festival…." He said letting go of her and leaving the room…

She was in the library trying to study.….trying …she was getting distracted from what she needed to do….since neji went missing from school today…she thought it was better to move on to her next target…..karin.

She got Karin's number from one of her friends. She asked Karin to meet her at the restroom in 5 minutes.

"soooo freak lover…wat do u want?" Karin asked

"I wanted to apologize….nd say ur right….hinata is weird ..and she's a freak…I don't know why I didn't listen to such a smart and popular girl like u…" karins expression changed to a smile

"I told u so….everyone listens to me in the end…" she said looking at her nails..

"well… why don't we change this dilemma then…lets be friends…."…Karin sigh

"well…u are rich…and very popular around the school …sooooo sure…but we won't be friends…..will be best friend's" Karin said with a smile coming closer to me and kissing my cheeck. Sakura felt too much hate…but she had to do this….this was the plan…

If she wanted to take Karin down….she had to be friends with her….no not friends …best friends….


	7. Chapter 7

_**so a little warning i kinda got tired of the whole high school scene and moved it up to college. a lot of drama and revenge is going to be happening.**_ **thanks for being patient with me =) ...as always please review. enjoy! **

* * *

Sakura had gone home to change for the festival. She took a long shower after getting out she wrapped the towel around herself and blow-dried her hair. Once her hair was done she changed into a strapless green top with white flowers on it and a bow on the side, she combined it with her blue jeans and yellow/green pumps. Sakura was very short so she had to wear heels as much as she could. Her phone rang. Taking it out of her bag she noticed it was hidan who had sent her a txt.

Hidan:

_Done._

Sakura:

_ Great. Now we just go to the festival As we planned and wait…._

She was grateful to have hidan helping her with all of this. She didn't know what she would do without him at this point …its only been a week and she feels so close to him. And then there was itachi….who she finds very annoying and very attractive at the same time…to actually think itachi made her forget about sasuke…

She was arrived at school. Not only were students attending the festival but also parents and the neighborhood. Hidan walked up to her as she was getting out of the car, she closed her door and turned only to be blocked by him, he was close to her she looked at him as his left hand was on top of the car and the other on her wait.

"sakura…sakura….sakura…if I knew u were going to look like this I would've just dropped by ur house before getting here…nd u know…" he said with a sadistic smile…

"Don't push it hidan…let go.." she said moving his hand away from her car. They walked together with his hand around her shoulder. She couldn't shake his hand off so she let him be.

"I have to go look for itachi…the show starts at 6..u know what to do right..?" sakura said looking at her phone then looking at hidan

"yup…leave it to me…" he said as he shoved his hands into his pocket and walked away

She went to look for itachi since they had to perform together. Finally she had found him with some of his friends at the shooting booths. She walked up to him about to speak

"im concentrating…" he told her calmly. She bit her lip and crossed her arm waiting. She shot and aimed right on target. She was very impressed.

"good job kid. Pick one of these bears.." the man behind the booth said pointing at the bears. Itachi picked a medium sized panda eating a cute bamboo stick.

"Itachi …its almost 6.." she said

"here….i won it for u.." he said without regret or hesitation. She looked at him puzzled taking the bear.

"um…thanks itachi…its really cute" she said blushing a little…

"im glad u think it's….. cute…" he said getting closer to her.

"Let's go" she said turning around and walking to the back of the stage. Both itachi and sakura walked up the stairs to the stage. Sakura was about to sing raising the microphone to her lips but she heard screaming.

"HE HAS A GUN! " someone said

"NEJI HAS A GUN! RUNNNNN" someone else shouted

From the stage she could see people running and screaming pumping into everything. In the middle she saw neji swinging gun around at people. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. Maybe due to the fact we had been calling him every night this week at exactly 9:45pm. He always answered and demanded to know who it was, but I never did….

"sakura let's go!" itachi said grabbing her arm and taking her off the stage…running through the crowd itachi held sakura's hand tightly but she was pushed to the ground by someone. She stood up and looked around her for itachi, but couldn't see him. She stopped as she saw neji looking right at her. She looked back at him. He looked at her with such anger and hate. He walked towards her until he stopped and pointed the gun at her shaking

"why are you doing this neji?" she asked standing in front of him with the gun on her head

"hm…aren't u scared sakura? …..it was u wasn't it? It was u calling me….or was it really the ghost of that dead bitch!" he said waving the gun; it made her jump a little.

"u killed her?" she asked calmly  
"I did…..nd all this time…u knew…..u knew….and u decided to drive me crazy…..every time u passed by me I thought I was hearing her voice….but it was you who was whispering things….making me crazy" he said as he began to cry. The field was empty and she can hear cops coming towards the school.

"u killed me neji….and now…u will spent ur whole life behind bars….."

"SAKURA!" she heard hidan and itachi scream from across the field. She closed her eyes as neji slowly moved his fingers to pool the trigger, he shot…she fell on the floor grabbing her arm instantly all the blood gushed out of her left arm as she fell to the floor. she saw neji on the floor …he was tackled by sasuke making the gun fall somewhere else….sasuke was beating neji mercilessly. Itachi and hidan ran to sasuke and took him off the unconscious neji.

"Sakura! Are u alright?" itachi said leaving down looking at the wound….she smiled

"im fine…its fine…" sasuke looked at sakura…. She took his hand as tears ran down her cheek "thanks sasuke …..u saved my life…"

"ino told me everything…..she told me what he and done…..him and others….we need to tell the police…." He said looking at sakura.

"yeah….u will….don't worry" she said as itachi helped her up. "Thanks brother….u were very brave….father will be proud" itachi said as he walked sakura to the paramedics.

They watched as neji was taken away into the police car. Itachi, hidan, and sasuke were by sakura's side. She realized what she had done….she looked at hidan they both smiled at each other…..

Classes had been canceled. Sasuke and ino had gone to the police and told them everything they knew…. Although ino had been part of the plan, since she had come forward with the information. she was given community service. Everything went back to normal. Hinata became naruto's girlfriend. And sakura had to deal with hidan leaving the country. He promised to call her although they weren't together; he still broke up with her telling her it wasn't her…it was him.

Sasuke and sakura became great friends…while itachi…..things were complicated with him…he was going to graduate soon and heading to a school to achieve his goal as a director. He left. And we kept in touch….everyday they talked she felt like she was falling more and more for him.

Her father had bought her mother's house for a ridiculous amount of money. Gave her a new home by the beach and sent her to a therapist to get her life back on track. She was happy for what he had done. After she graduated everyone went their own way…she and sasuke along with ino, hinata and a few others left to the same school itachi was attending. Her father bought her an apartment by the school; it was big and had 3 other rooms besides hers…so she decided to share it with hinata, naruto, and sasuke.

Sasuke during summer had revealed to her a secret no one knew about him. She was going to be the first. They were at a Starbucks having a coffee when he began acting very serious and dramatic.

"what's wrong sasuke…" she asked him

"i…I need to tell u something…im just not sure how to say it…" he said biting his lip. She leaned back in her chair waiting. Was he in love with her?...wow….what if he confes….

"im gay…" he said straight out interrupting her thoughts…he eyes went wide and she opened her mouth … that's his GAY! She thought

"will u say something" he whispered

"oh my gosh sasuke…I had no idea…wow…." She said putting her palm on her forehead

"duh u idiot I never told anyone…" he said crossing his arms…

"im sorry…..u just don't act …or look gay….oh my gosh that was mean…im sorry sasuke…but im happy.." she said as she smiled and took his hand in hers…

"what?" he asked confused

"im happy u trusted me enough to tell me…" she said with a smile

"ur annoying…" he said looking away but then smiled…

He decided to keep it a secret….he never wanted anyone to know. Until he was ready and she made sure to keep his secret. Back at the apartment, sakura was laying down on the couch watching tv with naruto and hinata. While sasuke was cooking in the kitchen. The house phone rang. Sakura reached for it and answered.

"sakura speaking….yes he does…may I ask what this is about….." she quickly sat up and her eyes went wide….she looked at sasukes back "thank you for calling…." She said hanging up the phone. She stood up slowly walking to sasuke.

"sakura…..who was it?" naruto asked

"sa-sakura?" hinata called her. But sakura couldn't answer…

"sasuke….." she said as she began to cry.

"sakura? ….what's wrong?" he said turning and walking to her..

"ur parents…..they ….they were in an car accident…they….they" sasuke froze looking at sakura…the glass cup he had in his hand was now on the floor shattered ….

"no…" he whispered

"the hospital…..they took them to the hospital…..they didn't make it sasuke…." She said crying. Naruto and hinata quickly stood up

"naruto….take me….TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" naruto quickly put his shoes on and went out the door fallowed by sasuke. Sakura and hinata fallowed.

Once at the hospital the doctor gave sasuke the bad news. Sasuke fell to the floor crying and screaming while naruto held him.

"did u call anyone else?" sakura asked the doctor

"we couldn't get a hold on itachi uchiha …" the doctor said

"hinata….stay here with sasuke…im going to find itachi.." she said then hinata agreed

She drove to itachi's apartment building. Apparently a party was going on. She went up the stairs and noticed the halls full of college students drinking and smoking. She went inside his apartment and tried to get through. she saw itachi by the kitchen taking a shot off a very pretty girl. She walked angry towards him

"sakura…u came…." He was drunk

"itachi come with me.." she said taking his hand and leading him to his room where some guy and a girl were making it

"get out!" she demanded then shut the door. Itachi sat on the bed and sakura walked to him and knelled down..

"wow…wow…sakura….im not that kinduf gurl…ahahah" she grabbed his face

"ur too dam drunk itachi…we need to sober you up….sasuke needs you…."she said taking him to the restroom getting the tub ready with cold water and taking his clothes off. He willingly went inside the tub. He began to throw up. She quickly grabbed a bucket and moved it so he aimed inside. After he was done throwing everything up she changed him and moved him back to his bed making sure to make him sit not lay down. She was glad he had a small coffee machine in his room; she made him a cup and forced him to drink it.

"noo.i…I need to sleep…" he said lying down.

"ok just sleep…" she whispered

"what's wrong sakura….why are u so sad?" he asked her closing his eyes….

"We can talk in the morning…" she said getting up and leaving the room. It was 4 in the morning and everyone was already gone. A few people were sleeping on the floor but she made sure to wake them up and kick them out. She couldn't sleep one bit. Sakura called hinata to make sure sasuke wasn't going to do anything crazy, she told sakura that he took some sleeping pills and went to bed. Sakura began to clean itachi's apartment.

She had fallen asleep on the the couch, she noticed it was 11:45 am….she got up and walked to itachis room where she saw him still sleeping. She took a deep breath.

"itachi …u need to get up…I need to tell u something.." she said shaking his shoulder

"what…dam what time is it?" itachi said getting up slowly

"itachi ….ur parents are dead…"


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry this chapter is going to be very small. **

**i apologize! im working on the next big chapter.**

**But please REVIEW! anything u guys want me to add let me know**

**...i can make it it more dramatic. =) **

**Also thanks for reviewing u guys are AMAZING! **

* * *

She doesn't recall ever going to any funerals. But it was a beautiful ceremony, although everyone was in black they all looked their best. Sakura was wearing a black lace dress that went down to her knees and covered her arms all the way to the elbow; she also wore her black heels. All the men were in suites and the woman also wore different dresses and suites. She was sitting next to her father for some time and itachi was in the front next to his uncles, she had never seen them but she was sure they were uncles since they all looked alike in some way.

Her father paid his respects and left due to an emergency at the company.

"Naruto where is sasuke?" she asked naruto

"Don't know sakura …he said he was going to meet me here …." He looked at his watch "like 2 hours ago….he doesn't pick up his phone.." he said very worried

"im sure his fine naruto.." she said as she noticed itachi looking at her. She walked towards him.

"Where is sasuke?" itachi asked with no emotion

"he will be here" she said assuring him

"he better be…or else"…he said like venom giving her chills.

She was standing next to itachi the whole time presenting her to the rest of the family, she tried to listen to the conversations but all she was looking at was the door waiting for sasuke to arrive. Itachi excused himself to the restroom while I stayed with his uncle.

"so sakura was it?" he asked with a smile

"ah yes….u are his uncle madara…it's nice to actually meet you…" she said shaking his hand

'"may I say itachi is very lucky to have you as a girlfriend….so beautiful…..and from a wealthy family…." He said

"well…actually im not his…."

"ITACHI STOOOOP!" sakura quickly turned to the scream "sasuke?" she whispered as she walked outside where a crowd was forming, she moved past all the people only to see itachi on top of sasuke punching him on the face. Her eyes went wide. People tried to stop them but itachi was full of rage and pushed everyone who tried.

"ITACHI STOP THIS AT ONCE!" she screamed but he didn't stop. She walked up to him and she didn't know where she had gotten her strength but before he landed another punch she grabbed his arm and pushed him off sasuke. Hinata quickly gave sakura some napkins to wipe the blood of his face. Itachi stood up with his bloody fist.

"SASUKE ! HOW DARE U DISRESPECT OUR PARENTS LIKE THIS! COMING HERE ALL COKED-UP…..TO OUR PARENTS FUNERAL? " everyone stood quiet. Sasuke was crying in sakura's arms. Itachi only looked at him like he wanted to kill him.

"U ARE WORTHLESS….U ARE NOTHING…..U…." before itachi said another word sakura stood and stepped in front of itachi.

"U STOP THIS AT ONCE ITACHI…NO MORE! ….u have no right to speak to ur brother this way…..he is going through the same thing u are…so just STOP!" she said very angry. Itachi only walked away and so did many of the people leaving only sasuke on the floor being helped up by naruto and hinata.

They had gone home and sakura had decided it was for the best. She and naruto put sasuke to sleep. She had noticed while changing him that he had needle scars in his arms.

"does it hurt that much sasuke?" she asked him while he was asleep. She tugged him in and left his room.

"naruto ….u need to find out who is giving him this shit.." she said giving his a small bag of white powder

"dam….i just never thought he would be into this…." Naruto said looking at the bag. Sakura sat down on the couch laying her head back.

"he was weak …that's all it was…the scars are fresh so that means he did it right after the news of his parents death….." she said sighing after.

"Don't worry ill find out who is giving this to him…..well were going to sleep sakura….goodnight" he said walking with hinata to his room leaving sakura alone on the couch. She left to her room to change into her shorts and t-shirt. Her doorbell rang, she left her room and opened the front door….it was itachi leaning on the door his eyes bloodshot and his breathe smelled like liquor.

"are u drunk?" she asked calmly

"no….i just had a little bit at a bar…" he said

"Sasuke is asleep itachi….leave him…" she said almost like a command..

"I know….im ….im sorry sakura…can I come in" she opened the door as he came in …she closed it and he sat down on the couch.

"it's not me who u should apologize to itachi….ur brother is hurting….ALOT….he needs u" she said sitting next to him holding his hand. He instantly hugged her around the waist so his head would be on her stomach. She ran her fingers threw his hair caressing it.

"sakura?" he asked getting up looking at her with his hand on her cheek. He instantly moved his lips on hers. She kissed him back but she pushed him off.

"Itachi? Are u sure it's appropriate…." She asked but he only took her lips again lying on top of her on the couch after a few minutes of making out on the couch they moved to her room. She was on top of him kissing him while he moved his hand all over her body. He took her shirt off then his instantly taking her left nipple in his mouth they quickly removed their pants and pushed himself inside of her. She moaned biting her lip and gripping the sheets. Once they were done she kissed him and headed to the shower.

She regretted getting out because once she did…he was already gone….


	9. Chapter 9

**i'm sorry for the very late update i went out of town for the weekend,**

**it was an unexpected road trip with some friends. but anyways im back.**

**please review!**

**i love when you all review so REVIEW! **

* * *

It had been three weeks since she last saw itachi or even spoke to him. It wasn't killing her due to the fact she had sasuke to look after. Since the day of the funeral sasuke chose not to speak to his brother. Sakura would try to get sasuke to call him but he wouldn't lift a finger. She had been so busy with school and making sure sasuke doesn't go out and buy drugs that she almost forgot how angry she was at itachi for walking out on her that night. She was even angrier at the fact that he never made the effort to even call. She was taking five classes, which she deeply regretted but she wanted to find what she was really good at and what she would stick with the rest of her life. She took theatre class, literature class, psychology, a pre-med course, and gym since she didn't have any other time to work out.

It was Tuesday 6:45 pm and sakura was inside the school gym running in the treadmill listening to her iPod on full blast. Sweat was dripping from her skin and onto the machine, she ran not only because ino kept telling her how big her ass was getting, but also it was a great way to relieve stress.

She was running when suddenly lee put himself in front of her treadmill and began to waive. She slowly turned down the machine then stopped it completely, taking her earphones off she looked at lee while breathing heavily from the run.

"im sorry sakura ….but I need to close the gym" he said with a smile. Lee was a student here but he was still a fitness coach at her gym. Since she began school he had been trying to go out with her, but she kindly denied.

"Its fine lee" she said as she took her water from the cup holder and drinking some of it, she closed the bottle and got off the treadmill grabbing her towel,. "I'll see you tomorrow lee.." she said grabbing her gym bag and heading out.

She was on the halls by the exit looking outside watching the rain go down hard. *she sigh* putting on her weatherproof jacket and heading.

Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and noticed it was sasuke…she answered.

"sauke? Are you alright"

"I'm sorry this isn't sasuke this is officer Jugo sasuke here had a panic attack and asked me to call you"

"officer?" she stopped walking "oh my gosh! May I please know address where you are located officer jugo?" ….. "yes it will take me only 10 minutes" she said as she hung up the phone and ran to her car throwing her bag in and racing off to sasuke.

She parked right in front of a small café and in front sitting on a chair was sasuke and standing next to him was the officer that called her. She got out of the car and walked to the front.

"Thank you so much officer" she said looking at the man who helped sasuke. She quickly turned to sasuke and helped him get up from his chair. She realized even since the death of his parents, he became extremely ….. Screwed up. She helped him inside the car onto the passenger seat.

"we are going home sasuke" she reassured him, sasuke only closed his eyes and laid his head back. Not wanted water in her car she quickly shut the door and walked up to the officer.

"I'm sorry if he cause any trouble, sasuke has some problem he can't really deal with at the moment so he breaks down.." she said looking up at the man. She noticed how tall he was and very young.

"well it was a good thing I was behind him getting some coffee, but you should really have someone keep an eye on him" he said.

"then you officer again, and I will" she said walking to her car.

"I don't mean to be blunt Miss Sakura, but um I never got my coffee" he said and that made her stop on the rain.

"Are you asking me out officer jugo?" she said while being hit by the rain. She couldn't believe the police officer was asking her out.

"Well maybe not as a date but we can always share a table and have coffee" he said shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

She laughed softly and nodded "well I do like sharing a table with coffee on it, so sure!" she said walking up to him and giving him her number. She walked back to her car and drove away with sasuke sleeping next to her. Her smile had faded away while thinking how troubled her friend was, and she was sure someone had to hear about this. She went home and watched as sasuke headed to his room without a word.

"Sakura what happened?" naruto asked walking out of the kitchen with a spoon in his hand. He and hinata were having dinner.

"everything is fine naruto, just please don't let leave the apartment"

"I won't sakura, but where are you going?" he asked while she walked out not giving him an answer. She just drove in the rain to itachi's apartment.

Once she was in front of his door she knocked loudly enough for his neighbors to hear her. The door opened and was greeted by deidara.

"wow, sakura…look at you all wet" he said sarcastically and opened the door.

"is itachi here?" she asked a little irritated

"um yeah in his room" he closed the door and she walked to itachi's room down the hall, without even knocking she opened the door went in and slammed it shut again locking it. Itachi was sitting on his bed reading a book with one hand behind his head. What's even better he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

"what da hell sakura?" he said snapping the book shut and throwing it on the bed sitting up.

"What the hell itachi? Why haven't you called?" she said stepping closer

"I have been busy!" he said getting up from his bed

"Too busy to just check in and give me a quick text?" she said angry

"is this about me walking out on you" he said putting his hand up trying to calm me down. "Look I'm sorry sakura I have no idea why I left, I was a complete mess and I didn't mean to hurt you sakura I'm sorry"

"I'm not here about the fucking booty call itachi! I'm here because I want you to go see sasuke"

"no no I'm sorry sakura but I'm not speaking to that guy" he said sitting down again on his bed.

"THAT GUY IS YOUR BROTHER ITACHI! AND HE IS SICK, HE HAS BEEN SKIPPING CLASSES, and COMING HOME LATE FOR THE PAST 3 WEEKS, AND HAVING ATTACKS EVERYWHERE HE GOES!" she screamed at him. She felt like her head was going to explode.

"I just don't know what to do, I didn't know I was going to be responsible for my little brother" he whispered putting his head down.

"I know what happened isn't easy to process itachi," she said kneeling down looking up at his face and putting her hand on his knees. "But sasuke needs you; he needs his strong and wise brother. I'm going to take sasuke to the hospital tomorrow morning; you can meet up with me."

He look at her with tender eyes "what would I do without you sakura?" he said putting his right hand on her cheek. He was leaning closer to his face to kiss her but she quickly stood up and with full force she punched the side of his face making him fall back on the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA?" he said grabbing his cheek and standing up looking at her.

"That's for walking out on me, you dam prick!" she said walking out of his room and leaving his apartment with a huge smile.

_~The next day at the hospital~ _

Sakura, sasuke, and itachi were waiting in the doctor's office in complete silence. After itachi's arrival sasuke seemed a bit happier, although he still wasn't talking. She was so nervous her leg wouldn't stop shaking, she didn't know what the doctor was going to say to sasuke.

"Good morning everyone" tsunade came into her office and sat behind her big desk with a folder.

"good morning doctor" sakura greeted with a smile.

"so I spoke to my colleges sasuke and I would suggest admitting you to rehab starting to immediately"she said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry rehab?" itachi asked as if he didn't hear the first time.

"but doctor! Surely it isn't that serious" sakura paused "is it?" 

"yes! For you to see sasuke's full recovery he will need to start today" tsunade looked at sasuke "that is sasuke If you consent."

"Tsunade, I'm sure we can…." Sakura began

"If it will get me better" sasuke interrupted and looked at sakura "if this will help us, then I will do it" he said looking back at his brother then at tsunade.

"all you need to do is sign here and sakura can bring your things tomorrow" tsunade said sliding the papers over to sasuke. He signed all of them and sasuke only stared.

They were all in the hallways saying goodbye. Sakura hugged sasuke like she was never going to see him again and he hugged her back. "Remember you are strong, and smart" she said letting him go he only smiled.

"I'm glad you came brother" sasuke said to itachi.

"I'm sorry it took me this long sasuke, I had to get punched by a girl to get it through my head." Itachi said looking at sakura. Sasuke brought itachi in for a brotherly hug and walked away with the nurse.

"I think I'm going to cry!" sakura said watching sasuke walk away.

"well I'll give you a hug, just don't punch me" he said coming in for a hug but she walked away from him.

"I was kidding sakura!" he said laughing. "hey lets go get some brunch" he said putting an arm around her. she looked at his arm and shrugged it off. They walked to her car and she opened the door.

"Maybe some other time itachi, I have a coffee date" she said with a cocky smile putting on her sunglasses. Itachi's face immediately changed.

"Coffee date? With who? " he asked not hiding his jealousy.

"if you must know itachi he is an officer of the law! Who knows maybe one of these day if I let him he will use his coughs on me" she said getting inside the car and driving away leaving a very pissed off itachi standing on the parking lot of the hospital.


End file.
